Episode 343 (25th March 1964)
Plot Len has spent the night at No.7 and is dragged up by Lucille to be ready for his race. He's disappointed to be served a continental breakfast by Concepta while Harry is given a full English. Ken enjoys telling him that Jerry has doubled the course length. Myra makes a list of things for the house she plans to buy. Irma Ogden is interviewed for the job at the Corner Shop and ends up asking most of the questions. Emily is disappointed that she'll miss the race as it clashes with the Mission's Sunday service but Ena tells her she's bringing the time forward. Dennis organises acts for the club boasting to Jack and Concepta that he's acting manager. A man named Gus Lowman turns up on the street as the residents gather to watch the race. The women are amused at the site of Len and Jerry's legs. Ken acts as referee and starter. Frank runs a book. Elsie bets that Len won't finish. Len is hurt that most bets are against him. Ena watches the start as Emily plays the harmonium in her place. Once the contestants have set off, the residents wait with their drinks outside the Rovers. Half way through, Jerry is in the lead while Minnie takes photographs of the racers. Len staggers exhausted down the street before the second lap. He finds the snowy Red Rec hard going. A tape is put up in the street for the final. Emily finishes the service early to see the end result. With a strained ligament, Jerry limps neck-and-neck with Len to the finish line and a draw is declared. He's helped home by Harry and Ken while Len is taken into the Rovers. Jerry confesses to Myra that there's nothing wrong with him - he didn't want to show Len up. His boss quickly recovers with several pints inside him. Frank hands the bet money back as it was a draw but Elsie loses as Len completed the race. Gus overhears Dennis at the bar talking about booking the acts and introduces himself as the club's newly-appointed manager. Dennis is horrified. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *First Girl - Frances Brozel *Second girl - Penny Ryder Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Red Rec Notes *The programme title is displayed over a close-up shot of the snow-covered window ledges of 7 to 11 Coronation Street. *The scene of Len Fairclough and Jerry Booth completing their walking race in the snows of the Red Rec was shot on 16mm film. This was set to incidental music. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed) and Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len Fairclough experiences the loneliness of the long distance walker, and Elsie loses a bet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,241,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes